Sueden
} |- | Capital City | Norberg |- | Other Important Cities | None |- | Base Coordinates | 60.064497808747014, 15.925369262695312 |- | Alliance | New Polar Order |- | Founding Date | July 17, 2006, 10:30:15 AM |- | Type of Government | Capitalist/Monarchy |- | Governing Format | One monarch - Absolute powers |- | Ruler | The Emperor |- | Ethnicity | Scandinavian |- | Religions | State Sponsored: Sikhism |- | Languages | Official: Suedish, Sonaian |- | National Anthem | "Uf Zihf jymm Låfäd" |- | National Motto | "Imperator Vorbis Omninet" |- | Political Parties | The Imperial Party - No power, membership is only for the elite of the nation |- | Resources | Fish and lumber |- | Connected Resources | Aluminum Coal Fish Gems Iron Lumber Marble Oil Rubber Uranium Water Wheat |- | Bonus Resource(s) | Steel Automobiles Beer Construction Asphalt |- | Environment | 2 Stars |- | Improvements | Banks: 3, Factories: 5, Harbors: 1, Stadiums: 3, |- | Population Happiness | 33.89 |- | Population | 15,292 Supporters |- | National Color | Blue |- | National Animal | The Sonaian Hound |- | National Emblem | The Sonaian S |- | Currency | Dong |- | Time Zone | GMT +1 |- | Last Updated | December 28, 2006 |} Sueden is a fairly old nation located in northern Europe mainly populated by people of Scandinavian ethnicity and of sikhist beliefs. Sueden is being formed into what will one day become Sonaj, though that time is very, very far into the future. Sueden is a member of the New Polar Order and has been since it's founding in July 2006. Founding Sueden is an old nation which dissolved a long time ago, it's people falling into despair, poverty and out of civilization. When the Emperor reformed the nation, he united the people who were once Suedes into the populace of New Sueden. The Emperor has lead the nation into a mightier position than the nation ever was before it dissolved. Military While Sueden keeps a highly trained military, the nation has rarely seen battle. It is, however, as of yet undefeated in warfare. The military acts as the de facto police, and even tanks are sometimes called into service during larger problems among the populace. No shots have been fired by a tank upon the people of Sueden, as their mere prescence is enough to scatter the troublemakers. Populace The population of Sueden is largely civilized, though cynical and opportunistic. Nearly the entire population lives in the capitol Norberg itself, as the nation is surrounded by forest on all sides, which also provides the nation with large amounts of its income in the form of lumber. The lumberbusiness occupies the largest share of the population, with the fishing industry coming in second. The population of Sueden pay a flat income tax of 28%, which supplies the Suedish government with all of its finances. While the citizens of Sueden are not happy with these taxes, they are more than pleased with the infrastructure and technology of the nation. Infrastructure & Technology Sueden has long focused on developing its infrastructure, and keeps it in good shape. Technology is also a high priority, though not nearly as high as infrastructure. Category:Nations